The USS Missouri strikes!/The Ghost Crew vs. Grimmel
This is how the USS Missouri strikes and the Ghost Crew fight against Grimmel in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. sees the USS Missouri about to strike Rainbow: USS Missouri! the proton cannons prepare to fire TX-21: Fire at will. USS Missouri strikes as the proton cannons fire Mac Grimborn: Good. They're firing at the USS Missouri starships. Princess Luna: Begin the air strike. and R5 pilot the Jedi interceptor as the air strike begins Droid Pilot: Good to see you, Commander. Ready to have some fun? Nyx: You know me, Broadside. I'd rather be here than get stuck in a command center. presses the attack, and shoots down the USS Missouri ships Computer voice: Warning! Falling debris. Gluto: Falling debris? Princess Celestia: Alter seems to be sacrificing his transports in favor of protecting his command ship. Mac Grimborn: Something's not right. debris falls in the oceans Deviot: Reinforcements have arrived. Trakeena: Excellent. Send out the aqua Stingwingers to assemble the assault craft. Deviot: Yes, my Queen. sends out the aqua Stingwingers to assemble the assault craft at the sky battle, Nyx shoots down more ships Nyx: TX-21, send out the Super Tanks. TX-21: Yes, Commander. TA-175 Deploy the Super Tanks, attack formation. TA-175: Of course. deploys the Super Tanks in attack formation TI-99: Your move, Commander. Nyx: Fire. Super Tanks fire at the USS Missouri starships Sith Droid fighters fire, but the Super Tanks' shields hold TV-94: The shields are holding. They can't touch them. TV-94B: Excellent. Twilight: Nyx, hold on. It's too risky. Not even Alter would attack so recklessly. Nyx: Mom, the battle's up here in the sky, not down there. Twilight: The debris from the destroyed USS Missouri ships ''is ''the key. Mac Grimborn: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Hondo Ohnaka: Almost certainly not. and Hondo slap their hands Twilight: What are you two thinking? Mac Grimborn: We'd like to go for a swim. take a group of Aqua Droids and a water craft to investigate Mac Grimborn: Nothing as if yet. Hondo Ohnaka: Well, well, looks like the Sith Droid Empire ''is ''getting involved, ain't it? Mac Grimborn: aqua Stingwingers Aqua Stingwingers. Looks like they're assembling an assault craft. Aqua Droid: You were right about that, Supreme Commander. Mac Grimborn: Those downed transports must've been ships preparing for an underwater assault! water craft rises up and sees the station under attack Mac Grimborn: Space Station Rogue, this is Supreme Commander Grimborn. Does anyone read me? Colonel Cutter: We read you, Supreme Commander. This is Colonel Cutter. The station is under attack. We need you down here now. Mac Grimborn: We're on our way. water craft lands on Berk as Mac and Hondo exit there Terminator Droids appear as Mac activates his lightsabers and Hondo shoots them Mac Grimborn: There aren't enough Terminator Droids to capture the island. They're trying to distract us! Keep them occupied! While the Ghost Crew handles Grimmel, I'll deal with Grievous! Hondo Ohnaka: Leave you alone with Grievous? Well, okay. rushes to fight Grievous General Grievous: All too easy. arrives Mac Grimborn: Define: "easy", General. turns to him General Grievous: Grimborn. activates his lightsabers. Grievous activates his they fight and clash their lightsabers General Grievous: You can't stop me, Grimborn! I'll rule the universe! Mac Grimborn: I beg to differ, Grievous. pushes him as he retreats chases him the Ghost Crew confronts Grimmel Grimmel the Grisly: I was beginning to think that my presence went unnoticed. Hera: Don't tell me you were planning on leaving without saying hello? activates his lightsaber as Sabine activates her Darksaber Sabine: How did you come by that lightsaber? Grimmel the Grisly: Alter has taught me much since then. and Grimmel fight as they clash shoots Grimmel, but he blocks as he injures her Zeb fights Grimmel Grimmel the Grisly: I have been trained on Malachor by not only Alter, but by also the Apprentice of the Grand Inquisitor....Dawn Bellwether. disarms Grimmel as she kills him USS Missouri troops are retreating Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Death scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626